Potter I die !
by Wand
Summary: Harry runs away in the night after facing his biggest fear and Draco Malfoy knows ! Will he take advantage of this new information in order to make the Gryffindor suffer? Yes, of course ! OS.


Potter I die !

**Authors :** Artoung / Leviathoune / Quiproquo

**Translator :** Wand

**Beta : **Karusu-hime

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Type :** Humor / Romance

**Rating :** T

I am a French girl and I am really fond of this fic. I would like to help you discover it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes, but with my wonderful beta I don't think… So, thanks to her and to Leviathoune, Artoung and Quiproquo.

**Summary :** Harry runs away in the night after facing his biggest fear and Draco Malfoy knows ! Will he take advantage of this new information in order to make the Gryffindor suffer? Yes, of course !

Harry was not very hungry. During the meal he had, of course, played the socailizing game, but now he needed his daily dose of 'alone time'. Thus he was wandering, as usual, in the corridors of Hogwarts.

It was as if he'd been intrusted a mission: to know the school from top to bottom before the end of his seventh year, from its higher attics, to its deeper dungeons. And precisely, he had kept the best for the end : the darkest, the most mysterious : the Slytherins' districts - still, rather let us say the neighbourhoods of the Slytherins' districts, he didn't really want to fight with group of Slytherins, furious and inevitably upset by the presence of a Gryffindor on their territory. It was while he was thinking, with a huge smile, of Slytherins leaping on him, very much like a pack of thirsty wolves seeking blood, that he opened, one by one, the rooms that he met on his way... That one was the thousandth abandoned classroom... That one was only a dusty boxroom and so on…

_Hold on, for once, something different! _

The room seemed rudely abandoned but it seemed to be a living room, comfortably arranged, more than an austere schoolroom. It could've even been even more comfortable if there had not been a thick layer of dust and cobwebs scattered everywhere. Harry decided, all the same, to enter the room and see what lurked in the corners.

Hardly had he crossed the door, he heard a light noise coming from an angle, softened by a heavy green wall hanging, embroidered with dark and complicated designs.

Harry approached cautiously, nothing moved but he was sure he had seen something...

When he raised it, his incomprehension and horror was so total that his fingers were contracting on the veil to the point that it fell to ground…

… revealing…

… slowly…

… a body…

Disjointed..

He had slipped along the wall - traces of blood testified this fact - and he rested, half leaning against the stone, half broken on the floor.

His fair hair, lined with blood, fell down in front of his eyes without masking the horrible glance, which had become vitreous.

Draco Malfoy was a corpse bathing in his own blood, in front of him.

Draco Malfoy, even in death, stared at him with pale eyes.

_NOOO ! _

_You did not have the right ! NOT THE RIGHT ! _

Harry fell to his knees. His legs had suddenly become much too weak to support him. In his head all he could see was whiteness, making him unable to think of anything at all. His eyes were two frozen emerald spheres of horror from where tears ran, true concentrated suffering.

How long he remained there, looking at the lacerated body of one that had been alive an hour ago, he didn't know, but then something occured that left him gaping in astonishment.

" What are you doing Potter ? " he heard a voice rasp out.

It was impossible, wasn't it ? He shouldn't be able to hear this voice because the body was...

Harry tore himself out of his morbid fascination and raised his tearstained facetowards the person standing at his side.

" Draco ? " he murmured in a quiet voice.

This was insane ! He could not be standing alive at his side and at the same time, be a dead corpse right in front of him.

Harry was too shocked to react or understand. His glance did not cease moving slowly between the two Dracos.

" Move, idiot " the Slytherin snapped before violently grabbed him by the top of his uniform and pushing him back into one of the dust covered armchairs the living room contained.

Harry, still in a state of mild shock, could not detach his gaze from this quite alive Draco. The fair one placed himself in front of his dead double and brought his wand out.

swish

The body and blood volitilized suddenly in large volutes of greenish fume which condensed to take another form.

_The Dark mark..._

Voldemort's mark had just appeared in front of Draco, grinning repulsively. The sinuous snake slithered out of the toothless gaping mouth undulating and whistling in his face. The mark seemed to want to bite the Slytherin.

" Riddikulus " Draco muttered waving his wand.

At the top of the mark's cranium materialized a very coloured witch's hat, which proceeded to do several cotillions. The snake hissed as the dark mark faded.

" Tûûût ! " the reptile lamentably moaned, whilst being cornered by the Slytherin.

Malfoy laughed and forced the boggart to return to hiding in the corner of the room, where he hid behind the newly hung up wall hanging.

The fair one turned to face the Gryffindor, while playing with his wand and his demeanour showed he was enjoying playing the victorious prince.

" Potter, I noticed that the door was half-open and here I find you in the hands of the dungeons boggart. Honestly, Lupin would be very sorry to see how you retain his lessons. You were his biggest fan " Draco scoffed " Potter... hello… Potty... hey ! Potter "

Malfoy waved his hand in front of Harry's face. The-boy-who-lived looked up, without managing to believe what he'd seen.

A boggart !

It was… only one vulgar boggart.

And it had took the form of…

Harry rose and precipitately left the room without glancing behind.

Draco followed the Gryffindor with his mercury eyes and remained a moment longer, glancing in vagueness at the door Harry Potter had left by. Before leaving, he took on last look at the corner of the room where the boggart was hiding, with a perplexed expression on his face. He closed the door again with a magic locking spell and continued his rounds.

He didn't understand, he didn't want to understand why seeing Draco Malfoy dead had put him in this state. The terrible fear that he had had was incomprehensible to him. He didn't manage to sleep that night, fearing the horrible vision would permeate his spirit and haunt his mind. He just couldn't believe he would be that scared of Malfoy dying. It wasn't possible.

He had of course, spoken about it immediately with Ron and Hermione, but the discussion had not reassured him at all, on the contrary. They had arrived at an alarming conclusion : Draco in one way or another seemed to be important to him. Acknowledging this, Harry knew that Draco was somebody essential for him; he had been his enemy for such a long time, that without him the school would not be the same. He wouldn't be the same.

And also… to his great shame and embarassment, Draco Malfoy played a remarkable part in his wet dreams. This he abstained from mentoioning for obvious reasons. Yes, Harry had acknoledged the fact that Malfoy was very sexy and as long as that it did not go further than the occasional night phantasms, he didn't worry too much about it. And it wasn't forbidden to hate and fantasize about the same person ! But from there to be afraid to lose it…

They had wisely decided to not speak about it, at least until the following day, after a good nights sleep and the clarity of morning, they would surely find other more logical and rational conclusions.

Harry hoped for this with all his heart.

He also hoped that Malfoy didn't make a big case about what had happened.

Unfortunetly for him, hoping was useless...

The next morning, neither Ron, nor Hermione had found a better explanation to the appearance taken by the dungeonsboggart. They had skilfully changed the subject to a less troubling topic whereas Harry continued to ponder the outragousness of keeping a boggart in the school. If his friends did not seem to find logical solutions he was sure and certain that the boggarton which he had fallen didn't understand life. It was surely a boggart in course of training, or a boggart within the grasp of a very rare neurological disease.

He just tried to forget the empty, cold feeling which had seized his heart by seeing _him_ dead.

Alas, three times alas, Hermione had said to him that his arguments did not stand, that boggarts did not take training lessons and that it was strictly impossible that they could be in the grasp of an unspecified disease.

Sometimes Harry hated Hermione.

Ron had explained that the boggarts only showed the greatest fear of people, it was in their nature. Thus the greatest fear of Harry was to see dead sexy-and-bloody-Draco.

Sometimes he hated Ron too.

He thus went ot the great hall on dragging feet. He did not want to see all the pupils of the school having lunch. There were too many questions without answers whirling in his head.

And then Malfoy, the idiotic Malfoy had to find out.

_He knows… _

_Why had it been necessary for him to wander the halls exactly ? _

_He noses around… like always ! Like the dirty bastard he was ! _

Harry quickly veered onto questions about the greatest fear of Draco. The Dark Mark.

Did that mean to say that Draco was afraid of Voldemort ? Or that he's terrified with the idea of becoming like his father, a subject of the Lord of Darkness?

And why the pretentious jerk hadn't had the vision of a dead Harry ? Thus, they would have been equal, but of course Mister Draco Malfoy does not do anything like everyone else. Would that have been to too much require of Mister Malfoy to be a little afraid to see him dead ? Even a little ?

No, the jerk would be delighted, whereas him…

Harry was tired of his tormenting reflections when he arrived finally in front of the door of the Great hall. In perfect synchronization they opened up, letting a good half of the Slytherins leave. As if by chance's curious design in front of him Draco was leaving the room at the same time as his comrades, but he had a subdued air and his step was dubious, almost weakened. When he crossed the gray eyes, he saw Malfoy's gaze waverring and on reflex caught him as he fell.

A strange fear tightened Harry's heart, he started to call help with a poor rasping voice tightening Draco against him hopelessly when he felt a snigger against his neck.

He tensed visibly as Draco pressed on his arms to recover from balance. He could not be prevented from quivering when the breath of the fair one swept his neck and it seemed that it was suddenly very hot.

" Oh Potter, I feel faint " he murmured in his ear, the Slytherins around them laughing like vicious hyenas.

_Inconsiderate, annoying jerk! sexy but..._

" You see " Malfoy exclaimed triumphantly to his fellow Slytherins " I said that Potter was worried about me !"

_An idiotic moron..!_

" Come on Potter… I recover very well, you know " he added by batting his lashes mockingly, a hand dramatically posed on his chest, at the place where his small heart palpitated.

Harry started to redden in anger, but he was too shocked and distressed to make even the slightest gesture, he thus let the Slytherins leave, laughing as they did. In fury, he simply tightened his fists when Draco passed in front of him flashing a mocking wink.

_What a... sexy...b whore of a jerk !_

The remainder of the day passed, with Harry grumbling and letting Hermione comfort him, Ron saying him that the bastard was going to pay and the Gryffindors announcing that they were all with him.

Alas, three hundred times alas, the glare Harry gave Malfoy did not seem to have stopped the stubborn Slytherin..

Harry and his friends waited quietly in front of the Room of Metamorphosis, loaned for their latest lesson, when Slytherin seventh years arrived in the same corridor, an innocent smile presnt on their lips.

Draco Malfoy was of course at the haed of the motley group.. He moved quietly without looking at Harry, when suddenly, his body was rocked with spasms. Parkinson quickly grabbed him before he fell to the ground, all the Slytherins clearly anxious. Harry, without realizing it, was already at the scene, distressed like never before.

Ron shouted to Hermione to go and find Madame Pomfrey, he seemed as lost as Harry who was already on his knees next to Draco with an increasingly vitreous glance and difficult breathing.

" It's too late Granger… " Draco murmured with a weak voice "I am condemned… "

Hermione in any case did not seem in a hurry to go and seek assistance, since she looked at the scene with crossed arms murmuring something which vaguely resembled: _Like hell he is._

Everyone watched as Pansy Parkinson shouted to Draco, graspinghis pale hand tightly, to hold out, to cling, that help would come… But his breathing was increasingly weak and Pansy started to cry.

Harry was lost... He didn't know what to do. He was sitting by Draco's side, smoothing down the blonde's hair with a trembling hand. Cherishing each strand.

" Draco… " he did not cease murmuring " Oh Draco… "

Malfoy looked at his friends, the tears shimmering in his eyes, barely contained.

" I did'nt think it would end like this… " he said with a poor smile " I still have so much to live for…"

" No Draco, don't leave ! " Pansy exclaimed.

Harry didn't know what to do, he was frozen next to the agitated spasms of the blonde boy next to him. His greatest fear was taking place right in front of him. It was a nightmare !

_Why don't these idiots get help !_

" Pansy… " Draco murmured " you were a wonderful friend, it was a pleasure knowing you… "

" Draco… " Parkinson cried.

" Blaise " Draco began again by posing his vitreous glance on the young black with the pretty stretched eyes " my best friend, my brother, take care of the others for me. "

" Right man " Blaise affirmed, tears streaking his face.

" Théo… Take care of Blaise, he is a good guy you know ! " Théo reddens and Blaise mumbles something like dying friends should fucking mind their business.

" Greg, Vince… " Draco continued bravely, fighting the spasms racking his body " …never change...don't forget me when I'm gone."

" No risk… "

" You were the best ! "

Harry shot Vincent glance which said clearly that Draco wasn't going to die. Help would arrive.

" Ronny " Draco began again, his eyes poised on a flabbergasted Ron Weasly "… heh… not you. "

The pale head turned to Harry and the strange ball of emotion which was blocked in the throat of Harry threatened to explode when the gray and curiously soft eyes met his.

" Potter… " he whispered " Potter gives me your hand please… "

Harry, still in shock, took the pale hand in his and interlaced his fingers with those of the Slytherin. The hand was soft and strangely hot for someone about to die, but Harry wasn't able to think straight and couldn't help but keep looking at the young man in front of him; his heart tightening.

_Do not die_, he wanted to shout, _do not die !_ But no sound could leave his throat and, curiously, he knew that his place was there, near Draco.

The Slytherin had the eyes lowered on their interlaced hands and he seemed more and more disturbed.

" Haven't you finished this little comedy yet Malfoy?"

Draco and Harry started at the sudden interruption and were slightly shocked to see Hermione standing there, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Harry! " she stated scornfully" let go of this idiot's hand. Him and his Slythrin buddies are making fun of you."

Harry looked at Draco flabberasted but found the boy had a shockingly huge grin on his face. Quickly letting go of the pale boy's hand, Harry could feel himself blushing and noticed Draco's triumphant smirk had grown wider, sensually the boy muttered " Hey Potter I just wanted to say...your a gullible stupid moron " at this the Slytherind burst out laughing.

Harry rose up looking at the laughing Draco angrily.

_How could he fucking do that ? stupid fuck all._

_It wasn't funny._

" Go die ! " he spat coldly before stalking off, trying to fight the overpowring urge to hug the boy out of sheer relief.

" Are you sure ? " Draco exclaimed aloud when Harry was almost at the end of the corridor.

Harry refused to answer and carried on walking, trying to summon up some from of anger at the blonde prick but irritatingly only finding relief that this was all just one big joke.

For three days after The Incident, as Harry had taken to calling it, the raven haired teen was rather quiet and pensieve.

Of course the Slytherins continued to mock him, mainly by pretending to fall down dead in front of him whilst begging him to come and save them. Draco's small group were intensely pleased at their leaders innate acting talent but the leader in question had abstained from making fun of him. Indeed Draco had barely said a word to him and this made Harry extremely wary.

Malfoy was planning something. Something big.

He had felt so stupid the last time, it was obvious in hindsight that Malfoy wasn't dying! The idiot would have screamed, would have howled that he was in intense agony if he were really about to die… He definitely wouldn't have made an eye-watering speech to his comrades.

_Malfoy was a pretentious idiout._

And indeed Harry was right. Malfoy had planned something big.

The morning three days after his humiliation in the corridors, Harry entered the great hall apprhensive to say the least. He looked over at the Slytherin table, more out of habit than anything else, and curiously noticed a luminous flickering badge on every green and silver robe.

" What's with the badges ? " he asked while sitting down between his two best friends " is it a new fashion? "

Ron looked intensely at his cereal bowl as if it could answer the very meaning of existance.

" Oh, you know " exclaimed an extremely flusterd Hermione " the Slytherins alwas come up with idiotic pranks. "

" Hermione…"

" It's actually a rather advanced piece of magic and it is rather ingenious... If you ignore what's on it that is."

" Herrrrrrrmione… "

" You have to give it to Malfoy, it was rather clever.."

Harry's anger rose at the mention of Draco's name and standing up marched over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins in questions regarded him cooly, amusement flickering in their eyes. Roughly Harry yanked up a Slytherin first year and tore off the badge, regarding it attentively. Staring up at him were the words

" Potter I die ! "

_Too much ! This is too much !_

A voice spoke up suddenly

" My God attacking firsties are we Potter ? "

Harry turned his hate filled, emerald gaze to the smirking Malfoy and attacked the arrogant blonde, ripping the badge off in the process. To his his horror though as soon as he touched the badge the wailing, despairing voice of Draco Malfoy rang out through the hall,

" Potter I die "

In complete shock he stumbled away from the now rising Malfoy.

" How can you do that ? " he asked softly, hurt lacing his words.

" It's very easy Potter. Especially for someone as gifted as I am. You just need a good spellbook and then... "

" No ! " Harry cut him off angrily " how can you do that ? "

"I don't know what you mean." Draco asked perplexed.

" Of course you wouldn't" the Gryffindor scoffed in an acid tone that was decidely unfamiliar to him " You are a complete arsehole so I'll explain this simply. How can you fucking humiliate someone constantly by playing with their fears and that even though you benefit said person knows your own greatest fear and hasn't made a move to utilize that kowledge, but could do so at a moments notice ! "

Harry stopped his angry tirade and stared menacingly at the blonde. The students had long since stopped eating and were watching the two argue. Draco appeared disconcerted with this sudden display of anger and felt slightly hurt though he didn't know why. Quickly, however, his face broke out into his usual mocking sneer.

" Well let's think Potter, your a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, besides it's always fun to mock other people's weaknesses especially when they involve me " he answered smirking triumphantly.

" You'll never change Malfoy, your still an immature jerk and you know what it doesn't matter. I don't care ! If I wasn't fucking better than you and your deatheater friends I would've pointed my wand and finished you off " he burst out aggravated beyond hell.

" Making threats now Potter… Didn't think you had it in you " The blonde mocked jeeringly.

" Fuck you, Malfoy… "

Draco, still smirking, just pressed his badge again his smirk growing wider as it spoke

" Potter, I die ! "

This was too much for Harry who pointed his wand at Draco who nimbly moved back. The Raven haired teen delighted in the worred gleam that had just appeared in the silver eyes of the slytherin and he fully expected Dumbledore to tell him to calm down, but he wasn't finished yet, not by a long-shot.

" You know what Malfoy ? " he asked sneering " Go fuck yourself."

Closing his eyes he concentrated on what he wanted to appear and slowly the Drak Mark appeared in front of the stunned students.

The anxious gleam in the eyes of the Slytherin was transformed into an expression of true panic. Staggering back, Draco was as white as a sheet and trembling the Mark terrifyingly real in front of him.

Harry saw, horrified, that almost all the pupils had jumped out of their chairs and were running frightened and screaming out of the Great Hall. Draco didn't seem to be the only one terrified of the Dark mark.

He understood, slightly too late, that he had perhaps gone too far, after seeing the curiously red face of Dumbledore and the terrified Draco who remained petrified on the spot mutterng a tireless stream of,

" Stop... Stop it."

Harry lowered his wand and murmured an almost inaudible " Oops."

Harry was of course heavily punished for that - you did not launch with impunity The Dark Mark, just to avenge a silly little prank. He had been questioned on how he summoned the mark but the Gryffindor just replied that he didn't know. It was just a fit of emotion. He had really just wanted to scare the shit out of Malfoy. Needless to say the residents of Haigwarts looked at him with a concern that bordered on the suspicious and a rumour circulated that Harry was to be the next Lord of Darkness. But like the majority of ruomours it didn't last very long.

In spite of this the slytherins continued to wear their badges with an increased aggressiveness and as if things could possibly get any worse, a majority of the Ravenclaws were boasting them, as well as ten Hufflepuffs; a sort of revenge for casting the Dark Mark.

Only the Gryffindors refused to wear them... for which Harry was intrinsically happy for.

Today had been exhausting. Already he had heard a good hundred times the sweet if irritating voice of Draco Malfoy proclaim " Potter I die " on various badges he crossed and he was understandably tired of it. He had seen the victoroius smirk of Malfoy everywhere and it had been a good three days since most of Hogwarts had been wearing the accursed badges and that was more than enough to make Malfoy happy. Harry had had enough and even though his best friends told him to ignore it that very feat was impossible. Otherwise he'd have to become blind and deaf.

The worst moment however, occured during another torturous potions lesson with Hogwart's resident Potions Master.

Severus Snape's austere black robes swirled around him menacingly, his ever present sneer fixed firmly on his sallow face; framed by greasy black hair.

On his chest he bore one of the flickering badges in an almost proud fashion. Sevnth year Gryffindors refused to comment and acted as if nothing was wrong, much to the displeasure of the Slytherins. However as soon as Harry walked in Draco along with his housemates smirked mockingly at him as if challenging him to again lose his temper. Draco did not cease looking at him and became annoyed that Potter hadn't risen to the bait. Studiously ignoring them Harry settled in to another lesson.

Only Neville seemed unable to remain impassive and couldn't stop staring at the ftwinkling badge. A frightened expression settled on his features when Sanpe stood in front of him.

" A problem Longbottom ? " he asked with a dry voice.

" N… no, Professor " Neville muttered not being able to take his eyes off the flashing badge.

"Let's see Longbottom, you haven't stopped staring at since the lesson started. Is it dirty perhaps ? " The man asked innocently, one eyebrow raised.

" N… no " Neville muttered once again.

" Well are there any marks then ? "

" No, Sir… "

" Then why do are you staring at my robes Longbottom ? " Sanape questioned irritably.

" No... no... reason " the boy mumbled.

" No reason ? " Snape repeated fingering the flickering badge.

Neville shook his head vigorously.

" Hear this Longbottom, I do not tolerate pupils mocking me. 5 points from Gryffindor and Detention tonight. "

Snape accentuated his tirade by pointing his index on the badge so the voice of Malfoy rang out in the dungeons, echoing off the walls.

" Potter, I die ! "

The Slytherin**s** laughed and Snape allowed even a small bad smile.

Harry silently fumed behind his cauldron. Now Snape was making fun of him?

He threw a heinous glance to Malfoy who gave him an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry felt like hitting himself. At that moment he found the blonde very, very cute.

Why couldn't the idiotic Malfoy be content to stay very cute and sexy in hs dreams? Even while behaving like a prick towards him he was still undeniably handsome. He would've preferred to be asexual rather than fantasize about the Slytherin. Stupid hormones. It wasn't fair!

In short, Harry's day had been exceedingly bad, he hadn't listened to a word said all evening and fled to his dormitories as soon as possible. Later that night he was jolted from sleep when Draco's voice rang out through the dorm.

" Potter, I die ! "

Jumping out of bed he turned to face his startled dorm mates.

" WHO THE HELL BROUGHT ONE OF MALFOY'S BADGES INTO THIS ROOM ! " Harry howled.

His friends didn't answer, slightly afraid of Harry's rage and the murderous expression he had.

The badge seemed broken since the " Potter, I die " was stuck in a loop. Sleep having deserted him, Harry aggressively sought the enchanted badge under the anxious glances of his friends. He finally found it next to Dean's sock and stalked into the bathroom

The last " Potter, I die ! " that the Gryffindors could hear was mixed by the deafening noise of water being flushed down the toilet.

It was at this time, looking sadistictally at the badge whirling in the toilets, that Harry decided that it was necessary to completely and utterly forget this entire nonense.

Thus the idiotic jokes of Malfoy would not have any more effect on him.

The means of this occured the next day and he was called Alexander Moon.

Xander was the guard in the Hufflepuffs' team, he was large and muscular, his skin was of a beautiful brown caramel and fine braids were plaited very close to his skin, making complicated motifs. When he was not wearing the austere uniform of Hogwarts, he adorned very loose and coloured muggle clothes.

One day, the Hufflepuff awaited Harry in the steps of the Quidditch Stadium at the end of training and descended towards him. Offering a towel to him Alexander made a proposal to the grren eyed teen. Harry lowered his eyes, a bit intimidated, before murmouring his agreement. Xander quickly kissed him hands wrapping in Harry's hair before breaking away and smiling.

Since then Hogwarts had been rife with stories about Harry Potter and Xander Moon. It was a widespread rumour that Harry was gay but now he was kissing Xander in every corridor of Hogwarts.

This made the Hufflepuffs effervescent, as they were proud of their history and the fact that Harry Potter was dating one of their own raised their stature in the eyes of the other students.

It was an angry Draco that stalked trough the grounds of Hogwarts, muttering about stupid heroes and their boyfriends. Eventually he came across the famous lovers kissing underneath a willow. He wasn't seeking them... he didn't care at all.

He quickly hid himself behind a nearby tree for a better angle at which to spy on them... after all he was a Slytherin and his job was to find out the latest gossip.

Harry was nestled between the legs of the Hufflepuff arms arond his neck... both of them embracing.

Xander passed his hands through Harry's hair while the saviour had fun nibbling the lips and tongue of his boyfriend.

Drago ground his teeth in dislike, _ugh... this shouldn't be happening, _he thought, wondering whether he really wanted to continue to look at this spectacle.

As frantic as his desire for leaving was, his curiosity won out.

" You like ? " he heard - this jerk of a Hufflepuff - ask.

_Like what ! Not him, I hope ! _

" Yes " Harry answered – _bastard !_ "When did you get it done? "

_But what are they talking about ? _

" This summer. My older sister paid for it. My mother hates us during the holidays and didn't want me to have it done" the black told him "Anyway I couldn't eat anything but vanilla ice cream."

_What the hell ?_

Harry laughed gently before gently suking the tongue of his boyfrined.

" Why did you want it done ? " He asked after finally detaching himself.

" Do you want me to make you a drawing while I'm at it Harry ? " Moon answered jokingly in a sensual voice.

_Harry ? humph...why not cutie pie while your at it...Do I call him Harry ? No ! _

_But you want to ! _

_No I don't ! _

_Yes you do ! You want to be the one sitting there. _

_SHUT UP !_

Draco stopped speking with his conscience at that point because in front of his outraged eyes, Xander had taken the hand of the Gryffindor and proceeded to lick them in an extremely sensual and explicit way. The Slytherin gimpsed a flash of silver on the Xander's tongue and recognised it as a tongue piercing.

_A piercing… a stupid piercing on the tongue…_ Draco thought dismayed. _Why is that so special?_

The black passed his impish and voluptuous tongue over Harry's index finger. Harry reddens suddenly understanding.

_Jesus took him long enough. It makes me wonder if Potter is more Hufflepuff than his boyfriend, _Draco thought sneeringly.

Harry quickly withdrew his finger and looked down at the ground shyly.

" You don't want to try ? " the Hufflepuff wgispered into Harry's ear blowing gently.

_How dare he ! Next he'll be asking for a Fellatio ! _ The Blonde boy thought enraged.

" I… I would prefer that we don't go too fast " Harry said sheepishly " I don't feel ready... sorry."

_Good Potter refused. Hah ! Thank God..._

" Don't worry about it " Xander said running his hands through Harry's hair " We'll wait until your ready."

It was on these words that Draco stormed off, his fists tightening, enraged with the entire scenario. He traumatized a bunch of Hufflepuff first years and surprisingly didn't feel any better for it, the image of Xander and Potter stuck in his head.

In his eyes and on his badge there flickered a sanguinary gleam.

On a beautiful morning, somwhere in mid-june, the bellows of excitement died down as quickly as they had risen.

Moon and Potter had broken up after a mere few weeks and did not have any intereting gossip on him.

Because of this new rumours ran around the school, the most popular one was of Harry being an Ice-cold Virgin with a wedged bottom.

This naturally wounded Harry's pride. He may have liked Xander a lot, but the spark wasn't there. Even if he did kiss better than Cho Chang and had managed to forget cetain things, at least for a while.

It was insulting to suggest that he was a virgin when he was nearing eighteen years old. It was beside the point that it was true and that he could count the number of passing crushes with one hand.

But was it his fault that nobody interested him... well except the blonde Slytherin, with whom he would've agreed to go all the way with but... ah… that wasn't relevant at the moment. Besides it was a futile hope that it would be returned.

He was agreeably surprised - no matter what… - when he looks on the chest of the Slytherin always flicker the same one and sempiternal _Potter, I die_…

He came across Draco several times during the last few days but the Slytherin had so far inored him seeming rather irritated with something.

It was then Harry noticed that he had been this way since he had started dating Xander.

_Could he be… jealous ? _

Harry ignored this absurd idea before hurrying to his next lesson.

Sitting at a desk at in the Library Draco attentively listend to another rumour on the Potter-Moon couple, while hiding behind a transfiguration book. One second year Ravenclaw put forth the absurd assumption that Moon had dumped Potter after taking the saviour's virginity in the Quidditch cloakrooms. Her Gryffindor friend scoffed at this and replied that the rumour was impossible seeing as her best friend had been specifically told that they had broken up because Potter had refused to take the relationship any further.

Draco secretly approved this theory and tried to ignore the relief flooding through him.

" Yes, but... " the third, a Hufflepuff girl retorted, " Maybe Moon just told you that to stop you pestering him. I mean c'mon be logical Cynthia, how could someone refuse Moon ? The guy is drop dead gorgeous... and he has a tongue piercing!"

Draco became more and more pale while the three girls drooled over the Hufflepuff guard's body, describing different parts. He hoped to God that Potter had resisted...somehow...

" It's clear ! " The Gryffindor stated when they had finished their long enumeration, " Moon is too S.A.S ! Potter could never have resisted otherwise!"

( A/N S.A.S: abbreviation of Sucks at sex. I believe a full-length explanation isn't necessary...)

_S.A.S ! Of course Potter resisted ! I heard him ! Stupid little girls. _

" But on another matter who would want to go out with Potter ? Aside from the obvious fact he's Gay " The Hufflepuff asked.

" I would...he's better than Moon " the Ravenclaw sighed dreamily.

" The kind of boy one wants to keep all their life " the Gryffindor agreed.

" Nice, charming, beautiful, strong, sympathetic, courageous, faithful… " the Hufflepuff continued.

" Heehee...someone's in love ! " Cynthia said in a sing song voice.

" Who isn't ? " the Ravenclaw giggled.

Draco supressed a choked gasp. These girls were suggesting all of Hogwarts was in love with Potter ! Nobody had the right to fantasize about the teen except himself !

But evn if it was just a few rumours the girls had touched upon a very sore matter. Was Moon as irresistable as they said ? Had they really slept with Potter ? And if so had had he dumpedhim afterwards like a rag-doll ? And, most importantly, was Potter...sad ?

Draco felt rather uneasy at the fact that Potter could be suffering, when all the school was treating him as a virgin.

If Moon had made him suffer he was going to pay !

His eyes shining with determination, Draco walked out of the Library and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch-knowing that the Hufflepuffs would've have just finished training.

Nearing the Stadium the blonde noticed Xaner catch the Quaffle before landingon the ground in almost cat-like perfection.

How the hell does he manage to land so catlike?

This gracefulness agitated Draco profusely. Damn him showing off. He glanced at the Black, who had raised a curious eybrow, and beckoned to him. Moving under the shelter of a nearby tree, he casually leaned against it, waiting for Xander to arrive. Eventually the boy jogged over still tired from practice.

" Malfoy " Moon said inclining his head slightly.

Draco did not return his greeting, instaed glancing him over.

_Humph... he wasn't in the least bit as handsome as those girls had made him ou to be._

Moon smiled slightly and Draco realized that he wasn't as cute as Potter...

_Shit! _

Well he was definitely losing it. But Potter was a lot more disconcerting than Moon so it was justifiable.

_Oh yes, Potter is in a comlpletely different category... aargh... do not think of Potter... _

" Moon… " Draco said in a decidedly bored tone " I would like an explanation on your sudden break up with Potter."

Xander narrowed his eyes at the blonde before speaking curtly " that doesn't concern you Malfoy ! "

Draco stared at him for a long moment. This cretin of a Hufflepuff dared to refuse Draco Malfoy !

He carelessly twirled his wand around in his fingers before speaking.

" You very don't understand Moon " Draco began again with a sauve voice "You are in no position to refuse."

Alexander had an amused smile.

" Malfoy, I'm not answering your questions. "

He appraised Draco silently. The blonde was rather scrawny..he couldn't do very much..

" What are you gonna do Malfoy ? " he asked humorously " I see neither Crab, nor Goyle so force isn't going to work."

Draco only looked at Moon by no means impressed.The Hufflepuffs could really be stupid sometimes! He played with his wand, and smiled gently at Xander, the smirk growing every minute as he twirled his wand in plain sight. Xander kept casting anxious glances at it... he'd left his wand in his robes...

Malfoy wasn't weak, and the Hufflepuff had made the error of forgetting it. It was a wide known fact that Malfoy knew a wide range of dark spells and hexes, and he wouldn't hesitate to use them. Moon moved back slightly, eyes trained on the wand

" Now will you answer my question Moon ? " Draco asked coldly.

The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes before speaking in an indifferent tone of voice, explaining that Harry hadn't wanted to take their relationship to the next level because he felt it was a more platonic than sexual relationship.

" Harry was very good. But… I believe that he is type of guy who must be in love before sleeping with someone..and I don't think he was in love with me. So I let him go and we're still close friends. "

Draco let a triumphant smirk linger on his lips, it made sense that Potter would feel like that.

" Do you have any idea who it is Harry loves ? " Draco asked curiously.

" By Merlin, Malfoy " The Hufflepuff scoffed " Why the hell would I know. Find out for yourself. Now if we're finished ? "

Draco nodded and let his thoughts wander slightly. He'd have to find out who Potter liked...this game of cat and mouse had gone on too long.

It was time for the cat to pounce.

The next morning saw Harry wandering the empty corridors of Hogwarts after another sleepless night. He wandered aimlessly out of the library after spending the last few hours catching up on homework. He had been working since the early hours and breakfast had just ended so he decided to walk in the grounds before being tortured in another potions lesson.

Nearing a flight of stairs he saw Malfoy descsnding them in a nonchalant fashion. Harry mentally ground and pushed himself closer to the wall, huddled in asperity. He really didn't want to meet Malfoy today and besides it was a good oppurtunity to spy on the Slytherin.

Draco slowly neared the bottom of the stairs, an air of unmistaken snobbery and elitism emeanting from him, when he trod on the hem of a third year Ravenclaw and was sent tumbling down the stairs in a rather undignifies manner.

Harry quickly covered his mouth with his hands trying to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Tears rolled down his face unabated as he watched the Slytherin try to get up.

Draco nimbly rose to his feet as if nothing had happened and proceeded to dust himself off. He looked right and left checking for onlookers and turned back to the stairs cursing.

" Stupid...idiotic...steps...gaggh ! "

He snarled kicking the bottom step furiously.

This was the last straw for Harry, who burst out into insane, unverifiable laughter. Draco quickly turned towards the laughter scanning the shadows where Harry was concealed. Harry stumbled out of his hiding place, clutching his sides in mirth and shaking with laughter.

" This was your doing then Potter ! " the Slytherin snarled visciously.

" No... Hahahha... tripped... you... fell... haaha... hahhehhahhahha... Merlin… hahha... " Harry sputtered out unable to say anything more coherent.

Draco lowered his head, face reddening in shame and frantically tried to smooth out his mussed up hair, while Harry continued to laugh.

" That's enough Potter. You can stop laughing like a moron now ! your going to bring the cantakerous dragon of a librarian bustling out here " he growled menacingly " besides I thought you were afraid to see me de. Why didn't you try to catch me ? "

" You weren't gonna die from falling a few steps " Harry managed to say calming down a small smile still twitching on his lips. " Anyway, it was too tempting to see you make a ridiculous ass out of yourself... again."

" What do you mean 'again' Potter ? The words ridiculous and Malfoy are completely paradoxical ! " The blonde bit out his arms folded, an expression of contempt on hs features.

" How do you explain our night in the forest during first year ? " Harry challenged grinning.

" I don't remember that " Draco stated petulantly.

Harry just grinned and pulled his cloak around him and made a distinct howling sound, delighting in the panicked expression that flitted across the blonde's face.

" Ok fine... but that was terrifying and if I hadn't run off to... erm… go for help... you would've been killed " Draco stated in agrudging voice.

" Well how do you explain getiing scratched by Buckbeak, the time Hermione had to free you from a leg-locking curse... the time I had to drag you back from Hagrids after you were attacked by another magical creature... the time you ended up as a ferret and when Ginny hit you with a bat bogey curse... Shoul I go on ? "

Draco, progressively ashamed with this enumeration, became livid with rage. His fists tightened and bit hs lip as if not quite knowing what to say, shooting Harry a patented Malfoy death glare.

The Saviour was goning to continue but decided against it as he watched Draco's face grow darker and wondered when the fair one would speak.

Finally Draco loosened his fists and let out a low growl " great… just great... I can see it now... After we've left Hogwarts I'll be remembered as a performing Monkey... how wonderful " he bit out sarcastically.

The Slytherin stopped there glaring at the still amused Harry, his voice as cold as the green-eyed teen remembered.

" Explain why you fear me dying, if I provide such amusement for you ? " He asked darkly.

Harry's face began to redden..._crap._

Draco's face slowly reddened in anger and impatience and he did not cease looking into Harry's eyes. Enough was enough... this had gone on too long. Harry's eyes slowly travelled to the badge on Draco's chest. It was flickering on and off but it seemed to be broken,

Potter… Potter… I… I… I… die… Potter… Potter… P…

After the last P appeared the badge ceased flickering and remained an inactive black circle.

Harry slowly approached the Slytherin, who looked on curiously, and pressed the badge... No sound. It seemed to have broken in the fall. Draco followed Harry's gaze and quickly looked back up to find Harry biting his lip... as if debating something.

" You haven't answered " He reminded.

Harry nodded his head and swallowed painfully. He was on the verge of saying somethng... but deciding against it he leaned forward slightly. The hand pressing the badge hesitantly came to rest on the blonde's alabaster neck. Before the blonde knew what had happened Harry had pressed his lips against his. Emboldened by the fact Draco had made no move to push him away, Harry's hand moved behind the blonde's neck gently playing with random strands of hair, his other hand already cupping Draco's face.

Pulling back slightly, it amused him to find Draco's face reddening. God they were so close... his eyes connected with the molten silver of Draco Malfoy for an instant and he was transfixed. The silver swirled with flecks of blue captivated him as they swirled together in a perfect canvas. Without closing his eyes he leaned forward again nibbling Draco's bottom lip, his tongue darting forth seeking entrance...

Draco had hardly responded to Harry's tongue when the teen pushed him back suddenly to let a stream of third year Ravenclaws pass by into the library... Hoping to cram in some revision for their exams.

When the students had disappeared, Harry looked into the still slightly shocked glance of Draco and coughed nervously.

The silence, between them, was heavy… awkward.

" There… " Harry said running a hand through his hair " I believe that answered your question. "

He quickly turned and made his way up the stairs to his common room. He had reached the fourth or fifth step when he heard Draco speak.

" Potter wait ! "

Turning around he watched Draco walk up to his level and grab his arm as if to prevent him from moving.

" Harry… " he stated red still tinging his cheeks

_Too cute_, Harry thought smiling slightly.

" I… liked your explanation very much… But I think that perhaps it should be a little more... in-depth."

Draco raised his eyes penetrating Harry's and smirked.

" What do you think ?" He asked tightening his grip and moving closer.

Harry just stared speechless at the blonde in front of him... Regaining his wits, Harry grinned cheekily before saying, " that could take a while."

Draco came closer his face inched away form Harry's " I have plenty of time Potter" he breathed gently.

The Slytherin's arms slowly slipped around Harry's waist drawing him closer to his body. Gently he rested his head on Harry's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of the teen's neck. Blushing furiously Harry slowly wound his arms around the blonde resting his chin on his soft hair. The situation was really rather destabilizing but Harry couldn't care less at that moment. This was... nice...

" Something's still bugging me in all of this… " Harry said softly tightening his grip.

" Well what is it Potter ? Pray tell " Draco murmured smiling slightly against Harry's neck.

" Isn't there even a small part of you that fears seeng me dead ? " He sighed.

" Nope. It's impossible."

This negation sounded like a death knell to Harry and anger slowly seeped through him. He was still afraid this was all some big joke... Fortunately the Slyherin continued.

" Impossible for the good reason that you are Harry Potter... The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Won't-Die... the saviour of the wizarding world... defeater of Voldemort… blahblahblah... "

Harry reddened even more... Glad that Draco couldn't see.

" How can you be so sure. You always sem to think that I survive on pure luck."

" That is undeniable... I mean c'mon... your lucky enough to be my boyfriend... I am of course an... "

" An arrogant spoilt little ferret ? " Harry completed " I know. But I'll be your boyfriend anyway... I still have one favour to ask you however... "

Draco raised his head to look at Harry.

" What ? " Draco breathed softly.

" Don't die " Harry murmured brushing against his once rival's lips.

Their breathing quickened as they moved the last few millimetres...

When suddenly the third years pushed past them, arms filled with books. Harry was very close to killing them when he heard Draco's voice.

" Ten points, NO ! Twenty points taken from all the badgers who ran down the stairs with extremely valuable books !" He shouted.

The crowd of the insane revisers finally disappeared and Harry turned to Draco his eyebrows raised.

" What ? This was entirely deserved " Draco stated " I was about to be kissed by Harry Potter."

" And you don't know a better place than the Hogwart's staircases ?" Harry asked humorously.

" Well there's always the room of requirements... If you don't mind missing potions... and consorting with an 'evil' Slytherin " Draco said suggestively.

" Well if you don't take me there immediately Malfoy... I may just die to spite you " Harry murmured grabbing the blonde's hand, his voice laced with both desire and humour.

Draco grinned and dragged his boyfriend through the meandering corridors of Hogwarts.

The End


End file.
